1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved foldable bed, and more particularly, to a portable foldable bed adapted for portable human use to support a user and stimulate the supported user audially and tactilly.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices adapted for supporting a person reclining thereon have been in production and use for many years. However, the structural complexity of devices able to support a person in a reclined position are typically massive assemblies that weigh hundreds of pounds. The shear size and bulk of conventional reclining devices prohibit their portability. Furthermore, as a level of adjustability is added to the reclining device, the impediments for portability increase exponentially due to increased weight, bulkiness and structural complexity. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a portable adjustable, reclining, devise that is able to form a flat horizontal surface, as well as, being able to provide an adjustable portion for raising the torso of a person and elevation of a person's legs independent of the torso. However, until the invention of the present device there has never been an adjustable foldable bed that has been of a portable configuration.
Furthermore, music is known to be somehow soothing to the spirit as well as pleasing to the ear. It is widely believed that humans work or study better within a musical environment, and some types of music are considered relaxing. Many recent developments in sound generation and reproduction equipment have expanded the uses of music. Advances in technology have accentuated and facilitated music appreciation. Music by its very nature has a repetitive aspect. Further, this characteristic can be used for active and passive exercise. Music encourages such bodily activity as dancing and is now a common accompaniment to individual or group exercise programs. However, a form of passive exercise of "massage" often proves beneficial well-being and is enhanced by voluntary exercise, but if such active exercise is impracticable or is not well distributed throughout the body or is carried to excess massage provides healthy stimulation to the body.
Similarities between repetitive exercise, massaging movements, and various mechanical actions have led to numerous mechanized beds, chairs, and tables. Efforts have also been made to apply musical or other acoustic/sonic vibrations to more of the body than the ears. However, nobody besides the present inventor seems to understand that the degree of coupling between the musical or other acoustic vibrations and the body is critical or how to accomplish it for the benefits sought. Loose coupling and tight coupling are inoperative because the former does not vibrate the body enough and the latter vibrates it too much, except where the body support is affixed to an inert frame (nullifying the coupling). The problem is even more acute with beds and adjustable beds, where diverse parts of the body are being supported variously.
The present inventor's foldable adjustable bed replaces the deficiencies of the known art with new levels of portability, entertainment and passive exercise plus related benefits for persons so exposed. Such benefits are attainable in the present invention's foldable adjustable bed, by providing a portable foldable bed that enables the bed to adjust its orientation from a sitting or a semi-reclining through a horizontal recumbent position, with head, body, and limbs all being supported.
As illustrated by the known art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve foldable adjustable bed. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a foldable bed with sound generating capabilities comprising, in combination: a lower assembly formed of a leg section and a body section, each section having an upper surface and a lower surface, a linear hinge coupling the sections for movement between an open orientation wherein the sections lie in a common horizontal plane and a closed orientation wherein the sections lie parallel with each other, the lower assembly also including foldable legs movable between an open orientation wherein the legs extend downwardly from the lower surface and a closed orientation wherein the legs lie parallel with the lower surface; an upper assembly formed of a leg component and a body component, each component having an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface of the upper assembly positionable on the upper surface of the lower assembly with means to couple the upper and lower assemblies at a central region thereof, the upper assembly having a fixed central extent with a separation line overhanging the hinge, the upper assembly also having a torso extent pivotally secured to the central extent over the body section, the upper assembly also having a thigh extent pivotally secured to the central extent over the leg section, the upper assembly also having a calf extent pivotally secured to the thigh extent over the leg section; first adjustment means coupling the torso extent and the body section to vary the angle of the torso extent with respect to the body section, second adjustment means coupling the thigh extent and the leg section to vary the angle of the thigh extent with respect to the leg section, third adjustment means coupling the calf extent and the leg section to vary the angle of the calf extent with respect to the leg section and thigh extent; covering means associated with the upper assembly including a cushioning pad overlying the upper surfaces of the upper assembly and a single cloth encompassing essentially the entire upper assembly including the pad; and a sound generating device in both the torso extent and the calf extent with the central extent and thigh extent forming an acoustical barrier therebetween, each sound generating device including a speaker with a baffle supporting the speaker and aperture means extending through the baffle tending to equalize the pressures in the spaces on opposite sides of the baffle.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the weight and simplify the design of an adjustable bed to thereby make to foldable and, hence, to facilitate its portability.
A further object of the present invention is to enhance the overall exposure of a listener to musical vibrations despite shifting movement of the listener from and to a sitting position and a reclined position via an intermediate lying position.
Another object of this invention is to transmit musical vibrations to the body as well as to the ears of a listener, regardless of whether such listener is sitting or lying down.
A further object of the invention is to accomplish the foregoing objects in a completely portable foldable adjustable bed that is convertible from an upright through a reclining position to a flat horizontal position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable foldable bed of a portable configuration that is easily moved from place to place.
A further object is to provide a portable bed that is easily folded for being moved from one location to another location and able to hold up the back of a person while allowing the person's legs to depend freely therefrom when in a certain orientation while being able to be further oriented in a totally horizontal orientation.
Other objects of this invention together with means for attaining the various objects will be apparent in the following description and the accompanying drawings of a preferred embodiment thereof, being presented by way of example rather than limitation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.